1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for storing processed foods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no satisfactory storage device for keeping in an unchanged condition for a long period of time processed foods, such as cooked rice, vegetables, fishes and meat, and broiled fishes. When the cooked rice in an electric rice cooker, which is adapted to serve also as a device for keeping the cooked rice hot, is left as it is in a heat-insulated state for around 12 hours, the color of the cooked rice is changed, and a bad smell occurs therein.
In an electric heat retaining storage device, only hot air is applied to the processed foods therein, so that the surfaces of the processed foods are dried and hardened. Consequently, the taste of the processed foods is spoiled. Therefore, such a heat retaining storage device is not suitably used to keep therein the processed foods as they are.
In fact, there is no satisfactory storage device for keeping cooked foods and broiled foods, such as broiled fishes while retaining the temperatures thereof.